dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ra's al Ghul (DC Animated Film Universe)
Ra's al Ghul was the immortal leader of the League of Assassins. Biography Early Life Ra's made a deal with Trigon for the Lazarus Pits in exchange for worshipping him. ''Son of Batman Ra's al Ghul was the leader of the organization known as the League of Assassins. At some point in his life he had a daughter named Talia. One of his most skilled students was Slade Wilson who he had intended to be his heir until his daughter met and fell in love with Bruce Wayne. Seeing Wayne's skill and determination Ra's focused on making Bruce his new heir which angered Slade who was then kicked out of the League. Talia would then orchestrate a plot which involved drugging Bruce and then making love with him. The result of this affair led to the birth of Damian. Ra's al Ghul then groomed Damian to lead the League of Assassins. One day, their home was attacked by Slade now calling himself Deathstroke. The two fought shortly only for Slade to burn him alive. Damian came to his assistance but Ra's died before he could make it to the pit. ''Batman vs. Robin To be added Batman: Bad Blood To be added ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans A demon who identifies himself as Ra's is encountered by Damian in Trigon's hellish realm, where he claims that Trigon is the creator of the Lazarus Pits and that their usage would entail a price in the form of eternal servitude following the recipient's death. As a servant of Trigon, he shatters the crystal that Raven intends to use to imprison her father. Damian, who has accompanied and bonded with Raven, attacks Ra's in her defense, eventually decapitating him. Ra's' body is then dragged into a monolith by a horde of Trigon's demons. ''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract To be added Relationships *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Enemy. *Talia al Ghul - Daughter. *Damian Wayne/Robin - Grandson turned enemy. *Dusan al Ghul - Son; deceased. *Deathstroke - Right-hand man turned enemy and killer; deceased. *Trigon - Master. *Raven - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (5 films) **''Son of Batman'' (First appearance) - Giancarlo Esposito **''Batman vs. Robin'' (Mentioned only) **''Batman: Bad Blood'' (Mentioned only) **''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' - Terrence C. Carson **''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Son of Batman'' Son of Batman Ra's al Ghul.jpg Son of Batman - Ra's al Ghul 01.jpg|Ra's al Ghul. Ra's al Ghul and Damian SOB .png Ra's al Ghul SOB 01.png Ra's al Ghul SOB 02.png Ra's al Ghul SOB 03.png Ra's al Ghul SOB 04.png Ra's al Ghul SOB 05.png Ra's al Ghul SOB 06.png Ra's al Ghul SOB 07.png Ra's al Ghul SOB 08.png Ra's al Ghul Talia Damian SOB.png ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' Ra's al Ghul JLvsTT 1.png Ra's al Ghul JLvsTT.png Ra's al Ghul & his grandson JLvsTT 1.png Ra's al Ghul & his grandson JLvsTT 2.png Ra's al Ghul & his grandson JLvsTT.png Ra's Robin Raven JLvsTT.png See Also *Ra's al Ghul Category:Batman Characters Category:Son of Batman Characters Category:Villains Category:DC Animated Film Universe Deceased Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Fathers Category:Characters with Martial arts skills